


[Podfic] Beholden

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, POV Second Person, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have a choice- except that you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beholden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beholden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105131) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Length** : 13:15, 2549 words  
 **Notes** : Contains dubious consent due to mind control.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/beholden.mp3) (right click - save)


End file.
